Development Core Project Summary Our proposed Development Core promotes (a) activities across the academic year, designed for professional and institutional integration, and scientific advancement; (b) mentoring, as a way of motivating and inculcating good scientific and professional habits across professional generations; and (c) a program for pilot research projects?a program targeted at promising research ideas that is also a mechanism for socializing early career scientists into the process of seeking competitive funding. We use a combination of existing and new colloquia and workshops to create a rich intellectual and scientific environment that dovetails with the exigencies of junior faculty life. We focus on activities that are both desirable and feasible, in the sense that they enhance the work-time of early career scholars and do not detract or distract from it. Because there are now so many more people involved?the Penn PSC has recently recruited a large, promising groups of new assistant professors?the potential benefits of each activity are increased via synergy (as well as aggregation).